Début d'apprentissage
by jenck
Summary: Une jeune fille qui se trouve du jour au lendemain détentrice d'un premier pokémon avant de partir en quête de chasse, de dressage et d'aventure... Tel est le scénario de cette parodie où le voyage d'une jeune dresseuse devient une corvée des plus agaçantes.
1. Chapter 1

« Aliz ! Tu as reçus une convocation du professeur Chimney ! Estimes-toi heureuse d'avoir reçue cette offre inespérée pour les autres habitants de Minolys ! Bon, je dois te laisser, alors en mon absence profite pleinement de votre entrevue. Bisou, ma belle. »

Ma cousine interrompit la discussion vidéo et l'écran de mon ordinateur s'éteignit aussitôt. Elle ne m'a pas laissé la moindre opportunité de placer un mot dans ce dialogue à sens unique. Je n'ai même pas eus le temps d'argumenter ma gêne.

C'est au même moment qu'arriva dans ma chambre un renard au pelage crémeux. J'orientai mon fauteuil vers l'animal et celui-ci vint poser son museau sur mes genoux. Je caressai son doux pelage de soie.

« Je le sens mal, cet entrevu. Pourquoi elle sollicite subitement ma venue dans son laboratoire ? Il doit y avoir une raison...

-Feunard, souffla l'animal.

-Et si... »

Aussitôt je me souvins de mes visites dans le laboratoire. Il est en accès libre pour les visiteurs voulant s'intéresser aux matériels employés par les scientifiques pour mener leurs études. De nombreuses écoles de la région viennent jusqu'à Minolys pour parvenir auprès du professeur Chimney et parfois elle se déplace jusqu'à des établissements prestigieux pour expliquer sa profession. D'où son titre. C'est une femme dynamique qui ne tient jamais en place mais surtout une grande tête en l'air que je trouve plutôt inquiétante quand je la croise.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vus, ce fut après les cours sur le chemin du retour. J'y suis allé jeté un coup d'œil et j'ai remarqué sur son bureau un prototype de pokéball mauve qu'on prétend lui avoir été exporté depuis une région lointaine. Alors que je l'examinai pour mieux étudier sa spécificité, un ordinateur s'est subitement allumé devant moi pour sonner bruyamment. Sous l'effet de la surprise, j'ai lâché l'objet tenu en main et comme qui dirait cassé la pokéball. Pourtant il n'y avait personne dans les alentours... Et si j'ai été filmé ? Pourquoi avoir attendu deux semaines alors... Pour me faire languir avant de me faire venir sur le lieu du crime pour me faire avouer mon méfait ? Voilà trop de choses à faire ! Je ne la savais aussi cruelle et calculatrice.

Le pokémon canidé se détache de moi pour quitter ma chambre. Il doit être affamé. Avant de le suivre, je sortis de mon placard une veste en jean et fouillai dans mes tiroirs pour en sortir une pokéball luisante. Toujours sortir avec un pokémon pour pouvoir se défendre contre de potentiels agresseurs, comme m'a toujours averti ma mère. Même si je n'en ai encore jamais croisé dans Minolyss, où les habitants sont réputés pour être pacifiques. C'est qu'ils n'ont pas tord.

Je n'oubliai pas de nourrir _Flamingold_ avant d'enfiler mes baskets et de sortir dans le jardin. Par manque de boutiques, dont de ventes de véhicules, les habitants du coin circulent exclusivement à pied ou sur le dos d'un pokémon. On croise souvent des poneys, des chiens ou d'autres animaux aux pelages flamboyants. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais éprouvé d'attachement envers les pokémon de type feu. Je lançai ma pokéball et celle-ci s'ouvrit pour libérer une gerbe de lumière qui s'élança dans le ciel toujours clair et dégagé en toute saison. Quand la lumière se dissipa, une longue créature se détacha du bleu du ciel pour venir se poser en douceur devant moi. Les perles ornant sa nuque scintillaient autant que ses yeux, c'est que_ Lilys_ est contente de me revoir. Malgré que je l'ai pas sortis de ma chambre depuis des années, elle ne montre aucune amertume envers ce qu'elle put légitimement interpréter comme de l'abandon. J'approche ma paume de son museau, elle poussa un petit cri pour manifester sa joie de nos retrouvailles.

« Prête à m'emmener jusqu'au laboratoire de maman ?

-Draco ! S'enthousiasma le pokémon, toujours ravie quand il s'agit de m'emmener jusqu'auprès du laboratoire familial pour profiter de sa piscine. _Lilys_ ne manque jamais l'occasion de tremper ses plumes dans de l'eau de mer ou chargée en chlore tant qu'elle peut s'immerger dans de l'eau translucide.

-J'aimerai avoir ton enthousiasme... » soufflai-je pour moi-même, inquiète de la raison de notre déplacement.


	2. Chapter 2

Le laboratoire de maman est installé à plusieurs kilomètres de Minolyss, localisé dans le Bois Poli, entouré de mammifères et d'insectes sauvages. Trois hectares sont consacrés aux pokémons de type plante que ma mère étudie depuis son plus jeune âge. Avant ma naissance, elle a fait des études en se spécialisant sur ces pokémons et rédigée une thèse sur leur photosynthèse avant de recevoir un diplôme justifiant son titre officiel de scientifique. Elle passe depuis son temps auprès des pokémons qu'on lui confie pour ses études ou d'ordinateurs qu'elle allume par dizaines et zigzague continuellement entre eux sans se décider à travailler exclusivement sur un poste. Elle n'a jamais voulu d'avoir d'assistance, si ce n'est celle de son fidèle et unique acolyte.

Dès que j'entre dans le laboratoire, je rencontre celui-ci. grand et trapu, très susceptible sur son physique mais s'en désintéressant très rapidement dès qu'il se plonge dans les recherches de son mentor. Qui est aussi son dresseur.

« Salut, _Lupper_. Tu n'aurais pas grossis des cuisses dernièrement ?

-Insecateur ! Râla le pokémon, comme toujours quand je lui sors cette réplique.

-Elle est où maman ? »

Il me pointa de sa lame, qu'il use avec habilité sur les claviers sans les abîmer, le fond du laboratoire. C'est à dire son bureau, où elle y accumule toute sa paperasse. Je m'en approchai et toquai à la porte. Celle-ci se déploya au premier contact avec ma main, c'est qu'on l'avait laissé entrouverte. Pour une fois ma mère ne se trouvait pas le nez plongé dans un de ses agendas de rendez-vous ou à raturer les thèses que des confrères lui envoient et qu'elle juge irrationnelles. Elle se tenait droite au milieu de la pièce, étrangement ordonnée, comme si j'étais venue l'inspecter, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, habillée d'un pull bleu à col roulé et d'un pantalon crème sous sa blouse blanche. Son nez est comme toujours surmonter d'une paire de lunettes aux verres rectangulaires et ses cheveux frisés sont attachés derrière elle en une massive queue de cheval blonde. Ses yeux verts me fixent avec intensité.

« Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'ai demandé de venir jusqu'ici, je présume.

-En faite... j'ai peur de le savoir... murmurai-je, déjà apeurée par la prochaine voix colérique qu'elle usera pour me sanctionner de sortie dans les villes aux alentours. Sûrement même, elle me confisquera _Lilys_ pour être sûr que mon pokémon ne m'y emmène pas en cachette.

-J'ai longuement réfléchis sur le sujet (ce qu'il faut traduire dans le langage de ma mère par « durant quelques jours ») et j'ai décidé qu'il est grand temps pour toi de prendre les devants et de partir à l'aventure. »

J'en restai... incompréhensive. Qu'est-ce-qu'elle veut dire par là, au juste ? Elle se tourne de profil à moi et se prend le menton. Elle songe en évitant de croiser mon regard pour se projeter par delà les murs de son laboratoire.

« Il fut un temps où je partais explorer le monde avec mes pokémons, dont _Lupper_. Par manque de moyens et surtout de motivation, je n'ai jamais quitté notre bon Kanto. Alors j'ai décidé que tu irais entreprendre ce voyage que j'ai abandonné en cours de route pour m'aider dans mes recherches.

-C'est à dire ?

-En collectant des informations sur les nouveaux pokémons que tu rencontreras dans les autres régions. Donc en capturant plusieurs pour que je puisse en apprendre d'avantage sur la spécificité de chacune de ces créatures peuplant notre monde. »

Ma mère me tendit ensuite un pokédex.

« Comme tu le sais, les pokéball défragmentent ces créatures pour parvenir à les contenir, quel que soit leur taille, dans ces sphères. Tu n'auras qu'à en capturer pour que leurs données soient transférés sur cet ordinateur portatif. Un échantillon de chaque espèce me suffira, même s'il est prétentieux de croire qu'un seul individu puisse être représentatif de son espèce. »

Je pris l'objet, conçu par un de ses collègues dont j'ai oublié le nom, et le consultais.

« Il est vide... constatai-je avec embarras.

-C'est à toi de le remplir dans son intégralité, désormais !

-Mais tu ne peux pas juste demander des informations à tes collègues pour le compléter ? Ou entrer les informations que tu as déjà accumulé sur les pokémons que tu as déjà croisé dans ta jeunesse ?

-C'est à dire que... vois-tu, ma chérie, il y a eut comme un petit inconvénient dernièrement...

-Ton ordinateur à encore planté, je présume ?

-Oui... mais cette fois-ci j'ai oublié de sauvegarder le résultat de toutes mes données de recherches. Du coup... je compte sur toi pour remplir ce pokédex et m'éviter de devoir retaper tous mon travail au clavier.

-Et si tu demand-

-Rien ne sera demandé aux autres professeurs ! S'ils devaient savoir mon problème, je serais ridiculisée dans tout Kanto ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux aller les récupérer par moi-même car si on me voit partir capturer des pokémon on saura que des informations leur concernant ont été perdues. Sans oublier mon facteur de paresse.

-Donc j'ai juste à visiter les autres villes de la région pour te ramener des informations, donc.

-C'est ça. »

Elle aurait put me dire tout de suite qu'elle s'attend à ce que je fasse une course. Mais... déjà qu'elle n'a jamais aimé que je quitte le village plus d'une journée, comment a-t-elle put décider subitement de me laisser entreprendre en voyage qui ne pourra se faire en moins d'un mois ?

« Vois cette opportunité comme une preuve de ma confiance envers ma propre fille, une lourde responsabilité repose désormais sur tes épaules. Aussi, comme tu es encore une enfant, je vais te confier un de ces pokémon qui sont nés dernièrement dans la nurserie d'un village voisin pour te protéger en cours de route.

-J'ai déjà _Lilys_, de toute façon je fais déjà le tour des villes avoisinantes à pied sans problème dans les sentiers à papillons. Sinon je monte sur mon dragon quand je dois survoler les forêts plus agitées.

-Là-aussi je t'attribue une nouvelle responsabilité : celle de veiller au développement de ce pokémon et d'enregistrer des données le concernant dans ton pokédex.

-Je n'ai qu'à tous les prendre sinon.

-Je n'ai que de quoi acheter un unique pokémon donc tu n'auras droit qu'à un seul d'entre eux. Je te laisse choisir entre un lézard rouge, un bulbe vert et une tortue bleue. Prend bien ton temps pour réfléchir s-

-Je prends le lézard.

-C'est rapide... mais si tel est ta décision, je ne peux en aucun cas m'y opposer. »


	3. Chapter 3

« Oh, et pour veiller à ce que tu ne survoles pas les environs et rate des opportunités de rencontres, je vais devoir te confisquer ton pokémon le temps du voyage » . Je repasse les paroles en boucle, refoulant la rage que j'éprouve envers cette corvée. Puis quoi encore ? Ma mère perd toutes ses données et c'est à moi d'aller les récupérer dans la région en capturant des pokémon avec un bébé reptile. Celui-ci me suit par derrière, d'un pas calme, nullement inquiet à l'idée qu'on puisse croiser à tout moment des rapaces pouvant lui crever les yeux. Au moins, s'ils s'en prennent à sa queue, leurs plumes finiront carbonisées. Je me tourne vers mon compagnon de route, m'accroupis pour être à son niveau et celui-ci s'arrête aussi pour me fixer.

« Donc... tu sais juste griffer et rugir, si j'ai bien compris.

-Salamèche ! Confirma le petit animal roux.

-J'aurais préféré que tu saches aussi lancer des flammes... Sache que si je t'ai choisis, c'est uniquement que pour atteigne ton stade final et devienne un magnifique dragon. Ainsi, par tes puissantes ailes, on pourra faire plus vite le tour de la région. C'est bien mieux que de monter sur des piafs qui ne savent que jacasser et piquer sur des insectes dès qu'ils en observent. Ils deviennent alors incontrôlables, ces morfales.

-Salamèche ?

-Tu as intérêt à devenir fort pour ne pas me décevoir, d'accord ? »

Il opina et serra ses griffes en poings pour me montrer sa détermination. Lui-aussi ne veut pas rester à vie une chétive créature. On est sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est déjà ça. Je me redressai et nous avancions dans la nature verdoyante. Nous rencontrions des herbes hautes, en réalité par plus hautes que mes genoux, couvrant toute la route. Ma mère a insisté pour que je prenne cette route pour que je rencontre un maximum de pokémon sauvages dans ce terrain qu'ils détestent voir être empiété. Je vais devoir me prêter au jeu alors. J'y fais un premier pas et déjà un pokémon me mord le pied. Aussitôt je secoue ma jambe, la bête qui refusa de lâcher prise sauta en arrière avec ma bottine entre les crocs. Il me défia de récupérer ma chaussure. Je pointai l'ennemi à mon pokémon. Le renard beige et crème grogna et se mit en position pour riposter dès mon premier assaut. Il me laisse commencer, ce qui est galant.

« _Siph__own_, utilise rugissement !

-Salamèche ! Cria mon reptile, mais son cri ne suffis à déstabiliser son adversaire.

-Evoli ! »

Le renard sauvage chargea sur mon pokémon et le propulsa contre un arbre. Drôlement forte, la bête. Mais _Siphown _se releva, décidé à ne pas abandonner dès la première attaque reçue de plein fouet. A ma plus grande surprise, il revint devant son ennemi en titubant. Il a reçut une forte attaque, tout de même, et on n'en est qu'au début de notre aventure.

Le renard lança un nouvel assaut mais _Siphown_ se tourna dos à lui pour gratter le sol et lui jeta du sable au visage, l'obligeant à ralentir et à charger sans pouvoir compter sur ses yeux incrustés de poussières. Le lézard roux s'écarta de son champ d'attaque et le laissa confronter son crâne avec un tronc d'arbre. Le pokémon reçut le coup de plein fout, mais lui-aussi ne resta pas couché très longtemps. Les deux adversaires confrontèrent leurs regards ardents, voyant en ce combat l'opportunité de gagner de l'expérience.

« _Siphown_, use de tes griffes ! »

Le reptile se projeta vers le renard, ses griffes aiguisés s'agitant autour de sa fourrure bicolore dans l'espoir de lui arracher quelques poils. De son côté, le mammifère chercha à planter ses crocs dans ses écailles. Le combat s'intensifia entre eux au fil des attaques ratées, qu'ils recommencèrent à lancer avec hâte en se projetant leur victoire prochaine.

Du moins... jusqu'à qu'un singe mécontent par leurs jacassements balance sur chacun d'entre eux des pommes pour les assommer et rendre le silence à la forêt. Je profitai de l'opportunité pour tenter ma première capture sur le mammifère. Je m'en approchai et le pris dans mes bras. Je brandissai ma capture vers le ciel clair.

« J'ai eus un premier pokémon ! Pour sur qu'avec moi il apprendra à nager et user d'attaques aquatiques. » j'annonçai au soleil avant que le renard ne glisse de mes doigts et ne s'échoue au sol, près d'une pierre qui le fit briller dès qu'il entra à son contact.


	4. Chapter 4

« Bienvenu au centre pokémon. » m'adressa une infirmière en me tendant une boîte contenant six compartiments adaptés à contenir des pokéball. Je lui en tendis cinq, trois d'entre elles fraîchement usées sur des pokémons sauvages. Celle-ci s'enthousiasma.

« Voilà beaucoup de pokémon à rétablir.

-Et ça ne fait que commencer

-Toi-aussi tu projettes d'en collectionner ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Après avoir lâché mon renard, celui-ci s'est subitement métamorphosé. Alors que j'avais pour projet d'en faire un mammifère aquatique, la pierre ne voulut me laisser accomplir ce dessein. Son pelage est devenu doré et dru quand il a cessé de briller. Je me souviens avoir jeté des pokéball dans toutes les directions, furieuse d'avoir raté l'opportunité de gagner un pokémon pouvant potentiellement nager, et trois d'entre elles ont retenus en leur sein des créatures. Il eut un rapace et deux rats capturés inconsciemment sur le coup de la colère.

Tandis que l'infirmière s'occupa de rétablir mes pokémon, un homme s'approcha du comptoir et se tourna vers moi. Il m'inspecta de long en large mais je fis mine de l'ignorer. Quand on vint me rendre mes pokéball, l'inconnu eut un sursaut.

« Ces pokémon sont-ils les tiens ?

-Hm... Oui.

-Je vois, tu es donc une dresseuse pokémon.

-Pas vraiment, je me charge juste qu'en capturer quelques uns à la pelle.

-Ça te dirait de te confronter à un champion d'arène ? »

Ces champions d'arène qui se confrontent à des dresseurs ayant surentraînés leurs pokémon pour gagner des pin's dont ils se vantent ensuite auprès de leurs camarades de classe ? Jamais je n'ai envisagé de m'y frotter. Je n'ai jamais fais combattre Lilys, si ce n'est contre des volatiles qui nous barraient la route en cours de ballade, et je ne le fais avec Siphown que pour capturer d'autres créatures. Nullement pour me prétendre au titre de championne.

« Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me reconnaisse du prestige.

-Si tu as l'intention de continuer ta route dans Kanto, il te faudra en affronter pour pouvoir légalement user de CS. Auquel cas tu resteras à vie bloquée ici.

-Je peux m'en aller quand je veux par ferry pour rejoindre d'autres villes.

-Et pour couper des arbustes ? Et pousser des roches ? Et pour briser des cailloux ?

-Je n'aurais qu'à prendre le ferry pour contourner ces obstacles.

-Et comment tu rencontreras les pokémon piégés au fin fond des grottes ou s'éparpillant dans l'océan ? Même avec une canne à pêche, il faudra te détacher des côtes pour trouver ces créatures. Et je ne pense pas que tu veuilles passer pour une délinquante.

-Pas faux...

-On se revoit à l'arène, donc. Oh, et comme je ne te connais pas encore mais que tu as l'air sympa et prometteuse, je te confie des potions pour rétablir tes pokémon quand tu en auras besoin en cours de route. »

L'inconnu s'en alla aussitôt les potions données. Voilà un étrange individu, j'espère ne pas en croiser de tels prochainement. Mais s'ils sont plusieurs à me confier des potions et d'autres objets utiles pour le voyage, je ne serais pas contre de les rencontrer.


End file.
